Surpise, Neville
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Every action has a consequence, this is Neville's. Neville/Luna, Post-DH, ignores the Epilogue of evil.


**Title: **Surprise, Neville **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood. Ginny makes an appearance. **  
Rating: **PG-13. **  
Warnings: **None, except cuteness overload. **  
When: **Two and a half years Post-DH. The Epilogue never happened, it is made of evil**  
Summary: **Every action has a consequence, this is Neville's. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately. **  
Author's Note: **Happy Birthday Kassi!

Neville entered his flat, ruffling his hair before plopping himself onto the couch, letting out a small groan, taking out a small box from his pocket, having forgotten it was in there. Neville let out a loud sigh, opening it and looking at the ring that had been his mother's, Gran had long ago given it to him when his mother's finger had gotten to thin to wear it anymore. He ran a hand over his face, trying not to get upset at the thought of his parents, it would never stop hurting, and he just needed to learn to stop getting so worked up over it.

He was going to give it to Luna, if she'd have him, but the idea of asking her made him sick; Luna was far too free-spirited, what if she said no? What if she said yes? Either possibility was nerve racking.

"_Neville, come on, you're being silly, just ask her, or I'll ask her for you." Ginny kicked him from under the table and took another swig of her Butter Beer. _

"_Ginny, would you just back off?"_

"_No, because for the past three months I've seen you moping over that engagement ring, it's getting a little sad and pathetic. She's going to say yes, I don't know why you're worrying."_

Neville covered his head with one of the decorative pillows Luna had forced upon his couch, trying to block Ginny's annoying voice from his head. Luna's best friend was sure she'd say yes, but Neville had always had the worst luck in life, he couldn't be sure.

"Neville, I'm home." Luna called and he sat up immediately, fumbling as he tried to hide the ring box back in his pocket, getting it hidden just in time. He'd done a damn good job hiding it the past three months, even with Luna now living with him.

"Hello, love," he said, his voice a bit high. He cleared his throat. "How was your day?" He asked, noticing that Luna looked a bit pale, like she'd just found out someone had died, but she was putting on the brave Luna face. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"Neville, we have to discuss something. Now… I've made a decision, I just hope you can respect that decision." Her hands we fumbling together nervously and Neville was worried, Luna was always sure of herself.

She was breaking up with him, wasn't she? Why hadn't Ginny warned him? This was all her fault.

Neville looked down to his lap. "Luna… I-" he looked up at her before pulling her close, so she was still standing, his head buried in her belly. "Can't we work this out? Please, whatever I did, don't go."

Neville felt her tense up before letting out a sigh, moving her hand to his hair. "Neville, I'm not leaving you, you silly little boy."

Neville looked up at her, letting her go. "You're not?" He was confused, why was she behaving so oddly then?

"No, in fact, you're going to be stuck with me for a long time." She gave him a very small smile before sitting at his feet, burying her head in his lap, shaking a bit.

"Luna, you're scaring me." Neville told her seriously. "What happened? You're acting like the world is about to end."

Luna lifted her head slightly and looked at him. "I'm very confused, Neville Longbottom. I need a few moments to think." She told him, using the condescending Luna tone, the one that was usually reserved only for him. She ran her hand up his leg, to his hip, before stopping, looking up at him oddly.

Neville tensed, realizing she'd found the pocket in which he'd hidden the engagement ring. "I um… oh hell," Neville figured, she'd found it, he might as well ask her now. Besides, the worst he could do would be to bring her fully to tears. It would be Neville's luck for this to be the moment this happened.

Neville took the ring out of his pocket, avoiding her gaze. "Luna… I um… was waiting for the right time to ask you, but-"

"No." She sat up fully, standing quickly.

Neville felt his heart fall completely to the bottom of his stomach. Well, that was that then…

"I need to tell you something… before you…Neville, I'm pregnant." Luna said quickly, tears in her eyes, looking more vulnerable than Neville had ever seen her in the entire time he'd known her.

Had she just not interrupted his proposal with a 'no' and if she didn't look so upset, like this was the end of her world, Neville would be pleased, but he felt ill. "Luna…I… how? The first time?" He asked dumbly. They'd only made love once, weeks ago, before she'd even moved in. The experience had been so awkward, Neville had been afraid to repeat it.

"No, Neville, its immaculate conception." Luna rolled her eyes. "Of course, how else do you think it happened? I haven't copulated with anyone else, and considering the first time was the only time, I think we can conclude that is when this happened."

There was his Luna, talking semi-nonsense.

"Are you mad at me?" Neville asked, standing up to go to her, but stopping himself. She seemed mad, was having his child that terrible. What had she said earlier? About having made a decision…

"If you don't want-Luna, I think I need to be involved in whatever decision you've made," Neville said firmly.

"I'm not mad, Neville, I'm a little terrified. The process is supposed to be quite painful and emotional. I don't know how to behave like a mother; I don't have very clear memories of my own, after all. What if I raise this child incorrectly?"

She was afraid she'd be a bad mom? Was that all? Luna was making something like a small fear out to be the end of the world. Neville put an arm around her and pulled her to the couch with him, sitting her in his lap.

"Luna, you'll have me. I don't know how parents are supposed to behave either; I don't remember mine at all. We can figure it out, together."

"You still want me? Even though I'm-"

"Yes." Neville cut her off, not wanting to hear whatever ridiculous reasoning she had for believing he wouldn't. "Luna, I love you, I've been working up the courage to ask you to marry me for months, and I wouldn't ever not want you, especially not because of this." He gave her a smile and hugged her tightly.

"You're sure? About the baby, I mean?" Neville asked, it wouldn't be unlike Luna to skip a period and automatically assume she was pregnant because of something Ginny suggested, without having it check out. Neville didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yes. I was at the healer's today." She whispered.

Neville smiled and kissed her. He knew it was probably abnormal for him to be happy about this; they were too young, had no idea what they were doing, and were probably the two most awkward people on the planet, but Neville had never been normal. He'd never had a family, except for Gran, and the idea of having one made him really happy.

"You know you're going to marry me now, right?"

Luna laughed. "Neville Longbottom, you are out of your mind. What if I just don't want to?"

"I'll beg, don't think I'm below begging, Luna." He kissed her again.

"I don't want you to feel obligated-"

"I was going to ask you before you told me, Luna. I don't feel obligated, trust me." He told her, pulling back to look at her, giving her a longing look.

"Well, I can't say no to that face," she told him, kissing him again.

Neville pulled her closer, going for time two, which would hopefully be a bit less awkward.

A/N 2: I told you I'd make Aldous Frank Longbottom happen.


End file.
